Drabbles NaruHina SasuSaku
by Lau12
Summary: Drabbles de las 2 mejores parejas de Naruto Shippuden, acompañen a estos tortolos mientras hacen sus tonterías de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, lo siento por no haber escrito en todo este lapso de tiempo, es que tuve un shock de creatividad y no pude pensar en nada para hacer.

Ya sé, tal vez, solo tal vez algunos por ahí se preguntarán: ¿Qué pasó con Canción De Amor?, aquí les explico, resultó ser que no me gustó como estaba trabajando en ese fic, tal vez haga alguno nuevo pero más adelante porque no siento estar lista como para hacer una historia completa, aún me faltan cosas que aprender.

Bueno, aquí les dejo lo que eh hecho por ahora espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Drabble 1: **

**Narra Hinata:**

Dios Santo, ¿acaso no se cansa de eso?

Siempre que estoy con él esa cosa se interpone entre nosotros, pero no lo culpo, se nota que le gusta más que yo.

Aah, no lo puedo creer, estoy celosa. Desearía desaparecer esa cosa, no sé si es asquerosa o no, pero… simplemente la detesto.

Pero, ¿porque yo Hinata Hyuuga está celosa?... de eso, tan insignificante, tan raro, tan… ¿grasoso?

Bah, ya no importa, hace 30 minutos que estoy con cara de pocos amigos y él no lo nota; con eso en medio de los dos no me presta ni la más mínima pizca de atención. ¡Me cansé! Le voy a hablar, si no deja esa cosa no voy a seguir acá parada.

-¡Naruto!- grité.

-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?- me miró.

-¿Cuándo me vas a prestar atención?- dije desesperada, sinceramente, estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿De qué hablas?, si te presto atención-.

-Pero sigues con eso, siempre lo engulles, ¿por qué no paras?- le pregunté.

-Ooh, ya lo noté, espera un segundo-.

-Bien- rodee mis ojos.

Entró a la habitación con "eso" y corrió hacia mí.

-Prueba por favor, ¿si?- me miró con ojos de cachorro y no pude oponer resistencia.

-Okey- tomé la cuchara y me la metí con esa cosa que le encanta a Naruto en la boca… no estaba para nada mal, era muy delicioso mi sistema necesitaba más.

-¿te gusta?- yo asentí y empecé a comer mucho más junto con mi Naru-Chan.

Después de todo, no le veo porque tenerle celos al Ramen.

FIN.

* * *

Jeje, gracias a los que lo leyeron espero sus reviews.


	2. Drabble 2: SasuSaku

**Drabble 2:**

**Narra Sakura:**

Esto es tan incomodo y raro a la vez… ¿Qué le pasa?

Hace rato que está tan callado y tan concentrado, es como si fuera un zombi buscando un cerebro, como un gato buscando al ratón, como un testigo de Jehová buscando al ateo… ok, es demasiado.

¿Acaso tiene algo de interesante esa cosa?... ¿por qué no lee un libro?, ¿o me habla?

Estoy aquí. A su lado, como piedra, viendo lo que hace… pensando, pensando que es un maldito milagro que se haya dignado a abrirme la puerta.

Hasta aquí, Sakura Haruno, una de las mejores estudiantes de la facultad de medicina, y la chica más bella de cabello rosa, está hecha para que le presten atención.

-Sasuke…- suspiré.

-Shhh- me hizo callar, ¿Qué se cree?

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¡No me hagas callar baka!- le grite ya fuera de mis cabales.

-No hables ahora por favor- aaah, me hace poner los pelos de punta.

-Ya deja eso, es tan… tan, tan estúpido seguir con eso- dije enojada.

-No es estúpido y tú eres una molestia- ¿acaso me dijo molestia?

Me levanté y le desenchufé la PS4 y arrojé el enchufe fuera de su alcance, ya no daba para más, vine a su casa porque quería pasar tiempo con él, me tenía que prestar atención ¿o no?

-¿¡Qué haces!?- me preguntó bastante alterado.

-Hago que me des algo de atención- dije enojada cruzando mis brazos.

Cuando me di vuelta a mirarlo él se me acercó y me dio un apasionado beso que yo, obviamente, acepte. Pero, mientras que me besaba, estaba enchufando la PS4 otra vez a mis espaldas… tonto.

Aaag, pero que se le puede hacer… por lo menos me deja jugar.

FIN.


	3. Drabble 3: Un día en la playa

¡Hola! Ya este es mi 3 Drabble… este especialmente lo voy a hacer de las 2 parejas juntas.

**Drabble 3:**

**Narra Hinata: **

Aah, que lindo es estar en la playa, con el sol brillando, ni un rastro de nubes, el mar fresco y los chicos lindos… oh, ya tengo novio, mejor no digo nada¬¬.

¿En que estaba?, a si, ahora estoy en la playa con mi novio, mi mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de mi novio y novio de mi mejor amiga… ¿se entiende?

Naruto y Sasuke están en el agua bañándose y Sakura y yo estamos recostadas en la arena hablando y bronceándonos, principalmente yo que soy exageradamente blanca.

-¿Qué te parece ir con los chicos?- me preguntó Sakura.

-Si, claro- nos levantamos y limpiamos la arena que quedó pegada a nuestro cuerpo para dirigirnos al mar con los chicos.

Cuando estábamos acercándonos a los chicos, dos idiotas se nos pusieron en frente para hacer un mal coqueteo, que obviamente, Sakura no pudo ocultar su enojo.

-Hola hermosas- dijo un rubio con coleta y un mechón cayendo sobre su ojo derecho.

-Hola, yo soy Sasori y él es Deidara- dijo un pelirrojo de ojos miel.

-¿están solas?- preguntó el tal Deidara que miraba directo a nuestros escotados bikinis.

**Narra Sakura:**

-No, ahora lárgate- no podía ocultar mi enojo, ese pervertido me estaba mirando y eso me hizo enojar mucho.

-Tranquilas chiquitas, vengan con nosotros- nos tomaron de las muñecas y quisieron llevarnos con ellos pero por detrás de ellos aparecieron Naruto y Sasuke.

-No toques a mi novia- dijo Sasuke dándole un gran golpe a Deidara.

-A la mía tampoco la toques bastardo- Naruto golpeo a Sasori que estaba sosteniendo a Hinata.

Los dos salieron huyendo y después de eso nos metimos al mar.

-Gracias por salvarnos- dijo Hinata.

-Aww, siempre te voy a salvar Hina-chan- Naruto le plantó un beso a Hinata lo que me causó ternura.

Pasó un rato y volvimos a la arena en donde surgió un pequeño problema…

Pasaron dos chicas muy guapas sinceramente y le querían coquetear a cualquiera que pasara, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron mirando a las chicas y Hinata y yo bastante molestas los tuvimos que perseguir por toda la playa.

-Vengan par de bakas!- grité.

-No voy a ser piadosa contigo Naruto- dijo una muy enojada Hinata.

Luego de atraparlos…

**Narra Naruto y Sasuke:**

Luego de atraparnos *glup* nos hicieron tragar arena, literalmente *cof cof*.

Pero al final todo fue muy lindo… ¿verdad teme?

-Ya cállate baka, tengo arena en mi traje de baño y dentro de otros lugares…T.T

Bueno… a decir verdad al final ellas nos… digamos que nos trataron como perros hasta que les pedimos perdón.

-Ellas realemente nos trataron como perros… nos pusieron collares y nos pasearon por todo el aparcamiento.

Aww T.T pero bueno…. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Verdad teme?

-Hmp…Si baka, lo sé.

FIN.

Perdón si se me hizo medio largo el drabble… quería que fuera bien detallado.

Gracias a los lectores.


	4. Drabble 4: Shopping (naruhina)

Hola, espero ver reviews de mis drabbles a ver si les gustan…besos a mis lectores.

**Drabble 4:**

**Narra Naruto:**

Hace 2 malditas horas que estoy acá sentado, esperando a que salga de ahí dentro y que me diga "ya nos vamos".

Y bueno, a la próxima no mirare a alguna chica que se me cruce, porque si no me va a tocar un castigo peor.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido?- preguntó mi novia desde los vestidores.

-Mmm, te queda muy lindo- le anime un poco para que se comprara ese vestido y nos fuéramos del Shopping, pero no…

-No, mejor iré por uno más lindo- arrojó el vestido y salió como bala a buscar más de ellos, me tiene hasta la coronilla, parezco perchero de tantos bolsos que llevo en las manos.

-Hinaaa, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- refunfuñé, realmente estaba muy cansado y solo quería ir a casa a recibir mimos de Hinata-chan que en este momento le daba más atención al costo del vestido que a mí.

-Espera todavía falta un poco, recuerda que esto es un castigo por lo de la playa- sonrío sínicamente, realmente es cruel cuando lo quiere.

-Pero ya nos pasearon con collares de perro en el aparcamiento… ¿eso no es suficiente?-.

-No- se dio la vuelta y siguió con lo suyo ignorando mis quejidos sobre el shopping.

Bueno, ¿qué le voy a hacer?... mejor la próxima nos quedamos en casa viendo una película porque juro que nunca más la llevo a la playa.

FIN.

¿Les gustó?, a mí en lo personal me gustó muchísimo, así que espero sus reviews y que sigan leyendo mis fics.


	5. Drabble 5: Castigo (sasusaku)

Aquí les dejo con el drabble sasusaku… bye!

**Drabble 5:**

**Narra Sasuke:**

Aaag, castigado… estoy castigado por mi novia por ver a una chica, solo a una chica, ni que hubiera babeado todo por ella.

Pero obvio que con lo exagerada que es Sakura me va a tirar el cielo abajo, es una molestia… pero, la amo.

Bueno, por lo que me dijo me tenía que reunir con ella para que me dijera mi castigo, así que aquí estoy en la cafetería "The Coffee" siempre tan creativos para poner nombres fue lo primero que pensé al ver el nombre.

Tome asiento en unos bancos que habían y no tardaron 10 minutos y ya estaba sintiendo unas manos sobre mis ojos y una vos algo aguda preguntando ¿quién soy?

Al segundo me di cuenta que era Sakura y me voltee a verla y darle un beso, pero me puso la mano en los labios y me dijo:

-Nada de besos, estás castigado por lo menos 2 días más- se cruzó de brazos y no me quiso dirigir la palabra durante 5 minutos porque luego entramos al tema del castigo.

-Bueno, eh decidido que tu castigo será…- me miraba con ojos sádicos que desesperaban por tomar mi sangre y vengarse de una ojeada hacia una chica que siquiera conozco.

-Dime, no me gusta esperar- me estaba hartando su silencio y decidí romperlo.

-Bien pues tu castigo será pasar todo un día siendo mi mucamo… o algo así, harás todo lo que te ordene y no te podrás quejar- soltó como si nada.

A mí, obviamente, se me cayó la cara al escuchar eso, pero bueno… así era, si me oponía iba a ser peor, pero quién lo imaginaría… Sasuke el mucamo.

Solos unos días más y estará otra vez en mis brazos… o yo estaré limpiando su habitación, lo que venga primero.

FIN.

Jajaj, me dio gracia lo de Sasuke Mucamo, espero que les guste, sayonara.


	6. Drabble 6: Un día en el aeropuerto

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, lamento la tardanza es que estoy en semana de parciales. Aquí les tengo el drabble número 6: NaruHina SasuSaku, espero les guste.

**Drabble 6: **

**Narra Hinata: **

¡Qué emoción!, me voy de viaje con mis amigos y con mi novio.

Ahora estamos en el aeropuerto con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, vamos una semana a porque Naru-chan ganó un concurso de comer ramen y el premio era una semana en con un pasaje para 4 personas.

Nuestro vuelo sale dentro de 30 minutos.

Sakura y yo vamos al frente charlando, y los chicos están llevando nuestras maletas atrás, digamos que acordamos con Sakura que sería como la última faceta de nuestra venganza por ver a esas tipas de la playa hacerlos cargar con todas nuestras pertenencias.

-¿no estás emocionada?- me preguntó mi amiga.

-Obvio que si, ¿y vos?- chillé.

-Súper- me respondió.

-Ya solo faltan 10 minutos, creo que tendríamos que apresurarnos- afirmó Sakura, era cierto, si no nos apresurábamos perdíamos el viaje.

-¡CHICOS!- Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron cuando yo les grité por lo que Naruto se cayó y Sasuke chocó contra Naru-chan cayendo él también.

-No, vamos a tardar más… el vuelo ya está por salir- corrí hacia ellos y empecé a levantar maletas como todo una desquiciada.

Sakura corrió a ayudarnos y tan pronto como estuvieron las maletas arriba salimos corriendo.

-Uff, ya llegamos… vaya susto- dijo Naruto.

-Cierto dobe, casi muero del susto… todo por tu culpa- gruñó Sasuke.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?, ¡pero si tú te chocaste conmigo teme!- contraatacó Naruto.

-¡YA CALLENSÉ!- Sakura se desesperó y los subió a patadas hasta el avión.

-Teme-.

-DOBE-.

-TEME-.

-DOBE-.

-YA BASTA- gritamos Sakura y yo desesperadas.

Los chicos empezaron a pelear discutiendo cuanta cosa encontraran… esto sí que era un infierno con alas.

La pelea se había calmado hasta que…

-_Pasajeros del vuelo Nº4 destino , les informamos que debido a una falla en el sistema del avión tardaremos 4 horas más en el viaje, atentamente su piloto- _informaron por los altavoces… si, sin duda este sería el viaje más largo de la vida para Sakura y para mí.

FIN.

Si, nótese mi falta de creatividad e inspiración… espero que les haya gustado, no fue uno de mis mejores pero esto es lo que por ahora tengo.


	7. Drabble 7: SasuSaku

**Drabble 7:**

**Narra Sakura:**

Sasuke y yo lo hacemos en todos lados, en la cocina, sobre la mesa, en las sillas, en el baño, en el living, en el dormitorio, sobre el sillón, encima de la mesa de luz, en la universidad, en el patio, en los restaurantes.

Es tan placentero, sentir eso tan grande y jugoso dentro de mí…. ¡como se mueve por Dios!

Lo hacemos hasta en los lugares prohibidos como en clase, en medio de la calle, en las tiendas… básicamente en todas partes.

Pero y que tiene, ¿es un delito?...NO.

¿A alguien le molesta?... bueno, si a las seguidoras de Sasuke que desearían ser yo en esos momentos tan…. Aaaah, inexplicables.

¿Acaso a alguien le da asco?, es un acto humano, con el que se demuestra muchísimo amor…. Por eso no me arrepiento de hacerlo hasta en casa de mis padres.

Tal vez venga la acosadora más grande de Sasuke y quizás intente matarme y violar a Sasuke, pero eso va a suceder sobre mi huesudo cadáver.

No lo sé, aún no comprendo a la gente que es lo que tanto le molesta a las personas… quizás sea que no son ellas a las cuales Sasuke les mete la lengua hasta quién sabe dónde.

Pero bueno, no me importa, disfrutaré besando a Sasuke hasta que alguien me lo arranque de mis frías manos muertas.

Porque si, Sasuke y yo nos besamos en todos lados.

FIN.

Jajaja, esto es para los mal pensados, que creen que voy a hacer un cap lemon… PUES NO.


	8. Drabble 8: NaruHina

**Drabble 8:**

**Narra Naruto:**

Ese estúpido la está tocando, ¿cómo se atreve?... le voy a bajar los dientes de una gran y dolorosa golpiza.

No puede abrazarla, es mi Hina-chan, no de él. Nadie le concibió el permiso para tocarla y mirarla, solo le falta que los ojos se le caigan sobre su hermoso e infernal escote.

Mírenlo ahí, con su estúpida sonrisa de violador y sus ojos enormes fijos en el escote de MI Hina-chan va a ver, cuando este solo lo voy a llevar a un callejón oscuro para darle un poco de mi cariño a ese indigente.

Mejor me tranquilizo porque aquí viene Hinata, mejor que no se dé cuenta de lo enfermo que me tiene ese tipo.

-Mira amor, ¿te gusta la foto?- preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa que me derrite por dentro.

-Emm, si es linda- dije, no me convencía mucho la foto, porque ese tipo salía en ella, es un estúpido robador de Hinatas.

-¿Qué te pasa Naru-chan?- me interrogó.

-Hmp, nada amor- respondí lo más seco posible.

-Oh, ya entiendo… jajaja, ¿estás celoso de…- no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque yo ya le estaba constestando.

-Sí, ¿es que no viste como te miraba?... tratando de comerte con la mirada- dije sin más.

-Jajajajajajajaja, ¿de verdad estás celoso?- empezó a descostillarse de la risa.

-No te rías, es triste T.T-.

-^v^ no lo es, jajaja, es divertido- dijo sin parar de reír.

Tal vez si daba un poco de gracia pero bueno, no se puede reír así.

-Estas celoso porque me saqué una foto con Mickey Mouse…. *w*- dijo.

Pensándolo bien, si era gracioso, pero ya las verá Mickey, cuando menos lo espere Pluto morirá envenenado.

FIN.


	9. Drabble 9: SasuSaku

**Drabble 9:**

**Narra Sasuke: **

¿Qué hace ese tipo con MI Sakura?, ¿acaso le está coqueteando?, ya va a ver ese tipo tan ingenuo, cuando lo lleve a la boca del lobo y se asuste cuando le muestre mis súper músculos.

No tiene derecho a coquetear con ella, es de mi propiedad, es mía, lo demuestra las marcas que le deje en el cuello, y los besos que quedaron marcados en sus labios.

Ya pasaron 5 minutos de que están hablando, tal vez debería ir hasta allí y averiguar qué pasa, No, Sakura se enojaría y me haría ser el mucamo otra vez lo que no estuvo nada mal porque me pase todas las noches con ella.

El punto es que si ese tipo no se aleja de ella yo lo alejo, ahora claro, están riendo y Sakura le guiñó un ojo y miró hacia mí.

Demás está decir que noto mi semblante oscuro y molesto, es que… ¡No me gusta que traten con Sakura, MI Sakura!

Desde que somos pequeños siempre fui celoso con ella, siempre que se le acercaba un chico yo lo empujaba y me llevaba a Sakura de la mano corriendo.

Recuerdo un día en el jardín de infantes cuando Sakura y yo éramos pequeños de 5 años y muy buenos amigos, una hormiga subió sobre su brazo y yo la vi y le saqué a la hormiga de encima y le grité –Sakura es MIA- y luego la arrojé al suelo y la pisé.

Me distraje tanto que no me di cuenta de que Sakura estaba al lado mío entonces aproveche y le pregunté…

-¿Por qué te reías con él?- solté sin más.

-¿Celoso Uchiha?- dijo con sonrisa ladina.

-Tal vez, ahora responde- le dije.

-No quiero- me dijo dando vuelta el rostro.

Le empecé a hacer cosquillas hasta que cedió y me dijo: -Ok ok, ya te digo-.

-Ese tipo estaba conmigo porque… ¡Tú le gustas!- gritó.

-¿eh?- realmente quedé sorprendido.

-Toma- me dio un papel con un número anotado.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Es su número, dice que estará solo toda la noche- me gruñó como diciendo ve.

Bueno, para la próxima no seré tan celoso y me quedaré con la duda.

FIN.


	10. Drabble 10: Fiesta (NaruHina SasuSaku)

Ok, este es mi último drabble por ahora, espero les guste muchísimo.

**Drabble 10:**

**Narra Sakura:**

Woo, que bien nos estamos divirtiendo en el club, jaja, creo que estoy borracha porque perdí hace rato la cuenta de las botellas que nos tomamos entre los 4…mm deje de contar después de las 45.

Ahora Naruto está bailando con Hinata, más bien, tambaleándose con Hinata porque es tanta la borrachera que no se pueden mantener en pies, recuerdo cuando Hinata se emborrachó primero, quería correr hasta la pista de baile a buscar al mesero que estaba con muchas botellas de cerveza y se tropezó junto con el mesero y cayó tooooda la cerveza sobre los dos y Hinata empezó a lamerla del suelo.

Sasuke y yo estamos en la barra viendo volar unas moscas, ¿o arañas? Estoy tan borracha que no puedo ver nada bien, por ahora todo está resultando divertido… como cuando Sasuke se paró sobre la barra y empezó a cantar canciones de ABBA mientras abrazaba a un gay que estaba enamorado de él… jaja eso sí que lo grabé, veamos que dice Sasuke si no me quiere comprar los zapatos que vi.

Y Naruto, Naruto empezó a gritar por todo el club "i'm sexy and i know it" y se arrojó cerveza encima simulando ser agua mientras movía toda su melena rubia mojando todo a su paso, eso Hinata lo grabó, también grabó cuando Sasuke y Naruto se abrazaron por los hombros, se pararon en la barra y empezaron a cantar la canción de barney.

Creo que solo soy yo la que no ha hecho ninguna idiotez, por ahora, voy a ir a bailar con los chicos… tal vez así salga mi idiota interior.

Iba caminando hacia la pista cuando me tropecé con una botella y me caí en el suelo sobre un chocolate, por lo que parecía que me hubiera hecho caca encima. Todos incluso Sasuke empezaron a reír, y bueno, yo ya estaba hasta las copas de borracha y lo único que recuerdo es que tome chocolate del suelo y me embarre la cara con él.

Tal vez los chicos y yo deberíamos abstenernos de las fiestas un poco, porque tal vez a la próxima podamos disfrazarnos de Barney y cantarle los cumplas feliz a un preso, oh no, espera eso ya lo hicimos en la boda de mi tía, tal vez en la boda del amigo de Sasuke y Naruto podamos divertirnos un poco más… aunque por ahora todavía no matamos a nadie… todavía.

FIN.

Hola y adiós, gracias por leer mis fics.

**¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**


End file.
